Daemon Slayer
"Phaw. That weren’t so tough. Wake me when we find something worthy of my axe." Advanced/Special (Core) In every generation there are one or two Slayers who cannot seem to find the death they crave. At every turn, destiny cheats them or perhaps, drives them forward, and as the long years pass, they grow more and more fierce, determined to find the mighty doom that awaits them. When neither Trolls nor Giants can fell a Slayer, he takes on the mightiest foes of all: the Daemons of Chaos. Daemon Slayers are frightening individuals. They are barely sane at best, the shame of their continuing survival weighing ever on their thoughts, yet they’re also among the greatest warriors that the Old World has ever known. Note: '''Only Dwarfs can enter this career. You must have slain a Daemon of note to enter this career. Main Profile Secondary Profile '''Skills: Common Knowledge (any two), Consume Alcohol, Dodge Blow, Intimidate, Scale Sheer Surface Talents: Lightning Parry, Unsettling Trappings: Great Weapon Career Entries Giant Slayer Career Exits Glorious death A Slayer Finally Meets his Doom When a daemon slayer finally meets his doom, his surviving companions should decide how to honour him. It would certainly be remiss of them not to contact the dwarf ’s family and old associates to tell them of the manner of his passing. Such a journey could be perilous in itself, as the dwarf holds lie in remote mountainsides. The reception may not be a warm one either, and if the news is not good (for example the slayer may have died in a dishonourable manner – by accident or in combat with an unworthy foe) the dwarfs might hold it against the messenger. Notable Figure: Falki Ringulsson Falki Ringulsson was a young apprentice stonemason of Karak Hirn. His master, Gotri, allowed Falki to oversee the completion of a joist they erected in a feasting hall. Five months later, during raucous celebrations, part of the roof gave way and crushed the revellers underneath. It seemed his joist had proved the weak point and Falki blamed himself. Gotri tried to console his apprentice, explaining that accidents happen, but Falki fell into a deep depression and took no solace from anyone’s sympathy. After months of his apprentice’s moping Gotri suggested making atonement might ease his apprentice’s conscience. He didn’t mention any particular penance, but everyone knew what was implied. Falki shaved the sides of his head, dyed his hair a bright orange, and swore the slayer oath. He travelled to exotic locales, met wondrous beasts, and slew them. Seventeen years later, few dwarfs from Karak Hirn would recognise the now mighty Falki Ringulsson. He has faced down some of the most dreadful opponents the Old World has to offer and has earned the title of daemon slayer. However, a secret bitterness lurks in Falkri’s heart. No longer a callow youth, he now considers Gotri responsible for the accident that led to his shame, reasoning that the master mason convinced him to take the oath to focus blame on Falki. If the mason had taken his responsibilities seriously he would have checked that his apprentice’s work was sound. Falki wants one last meeting with Gottri before meeting his doom.